


What not to do when summoning a demon

by orphan_account



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, BBH needs a hug, BL, BoyxBoy, Demon, Gay, I’ll add more as I go - Freeform, M/M, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why has zak wanted the book! Why had he acted so irrational and dumb! Why had he decided that it was a good idea to summon a demon from the book he stole from his friend? Did he think it would work? No! Did it work? YES! But What the hell was he supposed to do with a demon and a rip in hell!!?!?
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	What not to do when summoning a demon

Zak's teeth hurt. Yet the teacher continued to jot down notes and the chaos of the class room that surrounded him slowly became louder. Kids would yell and throw things and there hag of a teacher would yell back. 

Zak, usually the ring leader of the screaming and chants of pure chaos, simply sat quietly at his desk. He was to fixated on his doodles of makeshift plans on his work paper, the grinding of his teeth being the only thing keeping him slightly grounded to his seat.

He tugged at his hair a bit, deep in thought. For the past week and some he had been trying to steal his friends magic book. or as he would call it, his 'necronomicon'. What was in it? Like hell if zak knew! All he knew about it was that it was creepy, is probably haunted, was his friends, and he wanted it an absurd amount.

He had tried 4 different times and ways. first he just straight up asked for it, second he tried stealing his entire bag, and third he tried after his friend went to the washroom at lunch. The last time he tried was before class started and his friend was talking to someone else. But he had ended up being caught every, single, time!

It Had began to get on the tan boys nerves. but hey! Fifth times a charm right! Zak thought quickly as he scribble down more short notes and doodles on his paper, continuing to grind his teeth. 

It's sure to work this time! I'll pick the lock on his locker during gym, and lock it back up before anyone can suspect anything. I'll have the creepy book and I'll leave before he can catch me! Yes!

The loud yells and scrapes of chairs and kids geting up, followed by the protesting yell of the hag teacher followed close behind, jogged zak mid thought. The bell was about to ring, in probably a bit less than a minute but kids were already leaving. Zak looked up to gather his belongings, the buzzing fluorescent white lights making the ache of his teeth and now headache throb just a bit more in his skull.

Lunch and the rest of zaks classes passed by relatively quick, it was currently Thursday so he had non of his classes with his friends. other than English, which he shared with his friend George.

Gym was his last class for the day, it was rather nice outside so they would most likely be outside, perfect.

The only thing blocking him from the gym, was the sea of kids and lucky for him, he was Against the current.

Zak pushed and shoved through the crowed, getting yelled at body slammed against a locker or two on the way. Tho nun of that mattered in his immediate train of thought.

"Hey Vincent!" He called out to his rather tall friend. Who, was Coincidently was the very person who he had to nab the book from.

Vincent looked to give zak a small glare, "no" was all he simply said before turning and walking quickly into the boys change room.

"Wait! Vinc I didn't even say anything!" The shorter called after his friend before running after him.

They changed rather quickly and walked outside through the side doors after walking up the small set of stairs.

As zak had previously predicted, they were outside today. He both thanked and cursed the sun that was now beating down on him. His teeth began to ache agin.

——————————————————-

Zak felt his skin melting. He and the rest of his gym class had been running laps for the past 10 minutes. Vincent was running around the furthest corner from the school. 

The whole time they had been outside, zak had been planing different excuses and reasons to go inside. One idea had stuck with him tho! He could pretend to fall over and hurt himself. Perfect!

'But how, I guess I could just fall over and say I hurt my ankle! No, that would be to obvious... I guess I could-'

Zak felt himself collide hard with the ground, the tarry path ripped at his knees and hands. He had just ran straight into his friend dreams, side. 

"Dude! What the hell." The taller yelped as he sat up. 

"Shit, dream! I'm sorry!" Zak sputtered out loudly, trying to ignore the stinging in his knees and palms. 

The commotion had attracted multiple students along with a teacher. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and it most definitely wasn't the last. Zak had a tendency to zone out while running, reading, exedra, and he would always end up with the blunt end of it. Zak was about to ramble of another poor excuse of an apology to his friend, but a yell from his teacher stoped him.

"Mister Ahmed! This is the third time this week, go to the nurses then the office for the rest of class!" Zak palled slightly, shaking his head quickly in an agreement, before turn tailing it back towards the school.

'That could have gone better -ow- at least I have a reason to go back now -ow-'

Zak skipped to a stop at the top of the stairs that led straight down into the guys change room. He could nearly feel his heart in his chest! Wether it was from the running, his new injuries, of it was the fact that he was about to break into his friends locker and steal some dusty old book.

The brunette crossed the room quickly, stopping to look at himself in a mirror on his way. The gashes on his knees were pretty big, the dirt was keeping them from bleeding. 

Vincent's locker was five away from zaks and on the top row. Zak quickly counted over to the locker, turning the combination lock around in his hands a few times. 'Vincent had an older lock on his locker, so it would be easy to open! Just gotta pull hard enough.' 

Zak wrapped his hands around the lock, two fingers resting in the middle between the looped mettle bit. He kept it twisted slightly so that it was pressed into the locker a bit. And pulled hard! 

The lock made a small upset sound. He adjusted his grip, again.

Again.

Again.

Again!

With one more hard tug, the lock cage undone with a loud clunk. 

Zak took a moment to catch his breath and to try and sooth this already injured hands.

Once he had gathered himself, he opened the locker, setting it's lock behind him on a bench. 

Zak dug through Vincent's locker, struggling slightly to open his bag cuz it was just a bit to high up for zaks liking, but He continued to look. His had brushed past something cold and leathery, it was the cover of the creepy book. 

Zak paused for second before pulling out the book. It was heavy, surprisingly so. The cover was hard and cold with small metal engravings, the spine of the book was woven in some kind of silky black red binding.

"Hahahaha! Your mine now!" Zak cheered out loud to himself, Above happy now that he had something so silly.

Tho he was stopped mid celebration bye the door of the change room opening and the sound of feet descending the stairs quickly.

Zak scrabbled to push things back into his friends locker and clasp the lock shut, praying he hadn't broken it completely. The sound of people coming towards him loud, causing his heart to pound in his ears. 

He scrambled to his locker, flinging it open. He roughly grabbed his backpack and flung it under the sink. He wiggles his way into his locker, cluching the book to his chest.

It was tight in the locker, zak felt like he was going to suffocate. He could here the other teenagers yelling and throwing stuff around, zak could see just small slivers of what was happening through the vent on the door.

Zak felt like it had been hours before people started to leave, his legs had gone numb. Zak had stayed silent and completely sill the entire time the others were there, but now everyone was gone and it was just him. 

The bell that signals the the end of school rung in his ears.

Zak let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding, and giggled a bit at his success. Overly proud of himself.

He gave his locker door a shove. He stood still for a sec.

He gave the door another shove, this time using his knee as well. 

Nothing.

"Shit"

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> :) <3


End file.
